Cody's Suprise
by Morelo
Summary: A lemon story for Commander Cody and Captain Rex. Rated M for obvious reasons.


The all clear siren sounded aboard the Resolute. The battle was over. "Well done Generals," Cody announced.

"Thank you Cody. You certainly showed us what you and your battalion are capable of,"Obi Wan replied.

"Couldn't of done it without the 501st though sir. Thanks to General Skywalker and Rex's men, we managed victory with only a few casualties," Cody returned,"a job well done Generals."

"Get some rest Commander Cody," Anakin answered,"you are dismissed."

"Yes sir!" Cody turned round and made his way towards his quarters.

On his way he passed the mess hall, looking in as he did so. He peered in at his brothers eating their slop. Each one looked relieved that they were being fed. Their identical faces all enjoying themselves. Cody also tried to look for his partner in crime, Captain Rex. He had not seen him since they landed on the Resolute. For some strange reason, he missed him. He shook his head in disbelief at these thoughts in his head. What strange thoughts indeed. He carried on his trek to his quarters. On his way there, he heared footsteps behind him. He turned around, his eyes narrowed as he heard them getting closer. He was eager to know who it was. He hoped it was someone he knew, someone like Rex or General Kenobi. The blurred shadow of the figure was now against the wall. Cody got excited now, who was it? The figure come out from the corrider and revealed itself. It was only a Protocol Droid.

"Great," Cody muttered. He sighed and continued his walk.

He finally made his way to his quarters. The corrider was deserted and quiet, too quiet. He pressed the door's key pad and it opened. His room was dark and even more silent than the corrider. It wasn't the dark he was scared of, it was the silence. He turned on the light. There on his bed was a figure. A recognisable figure. Cody looked closer. It was Captain Rex. He was fully naked and stroking his manhood. Cody looked him up and down in shock. His body was so muscular and toned. His muscles were buldging like his penis. He had one hand on his rod and one had behind his head, revealing his armpit hair. He was so masculine it made Cody shiver and bit his lip.

Cody pretended to be in great shock. "Rex, what are you doing," he stuttered.

"Commander, don't pretend that you don't like it. I've seen the way you look at me. You want me, and I want you." Rex replied

"Rex... please ... just stop doing wha-." Cody was interrupted when Rex stood up. He had a serious, sophisticated look on his face as he stared at Cody. "Take your armour off Commander. That's an order!" Rex yelled.

"Rex, keep your voice down. The others might hear you." Cody pleaded in desperation. Rex liked it. He leaned forward and started to neck Cody. The Commander tried to act that he didn't want it but he gave in. He had had enough of pleasuring himself over Twi'lek posters, he wanted more. He placed his arm around Rex's neck and put his legs around his body. He looked the door behind him. He then gave into Rex who dragged him across the room and onto the bed. Rex stared taking off Cody's armour rather forcefully. He chucked the commander's chest piece and soon the rest of the armour followed suite, all the while they were snogging. After about a minute. Cody lay there is his body glove, knees up high. Rex looked down at him with an eerie stare. He was so dominating. His nostrils moved in and out with every breath. The tension was unbearable. Cody tried to lean up to kiss him, but Rex slammed him down on the bed with force. Rex then took his hands and ripped Cody's body glove. The Commanders chest was now on full shown. Rex then ripped apart the pelvis area, revealing Cody's erect shaft. Instead of going for his stick, Rex started to massage his nipples. He wanted to drive Cody mad for him. With each motion, Cody let out a desperate sigh. "Your driving me craz ... cra ...crazy Rex."

"Shut up soldier," Rex replied. He then leaned down and started licking Cody's chest. His skin was soft and sweaty. Cody tilted his head back in pleasure as Rex made his way to Cody's torso. The Commander's member was buldging now. Rex stopped, and went back to Cody's chest, but this time started to lick his revealed armpits. The Captain was now fully on top of him. Their erect shafts were now touching eachother. Cody sensed an opportunity. He reached for Rex's 8 inch member, but immediately his wrist was grapped by the Captain. Cody looked up to his face. He looked angry. "Don't do that again!" He yelled.

"Yikes, sorry." Replied Cody.

"Sorry what!" yelped Rex

"Sorry ... umm ... Sir." Cody answered. Rex started to continue his activities. The Captain then licked his way down Cody's athletic body, passed his pecks and abs, and made his way to his private area. He then got into a suitable position, grabbed the commander's stick and started bobbing up and down his shaft. The feel of this made Cody moan in ecstasy, it was amazing. Again, Cody tried to sit up, only to be pushed down my Rex's huge hands on Cody's chest. Rex took Cody's shaft all the way down his throut, each time making a gulping noise. He started to increase the speed. Cody realised what he has missed out on all this time. He couldn't believe this was happening

After a few minutes of sucking, Rex had had enough. He put Cody's legs in the air, pushed him towards him, and started to lick him out. Each stroke of his tounge sent Cody into heaven. He moaned, "That's the spot … sir."

Rex slapped Cody on the chest as a sign to be quiet. He obeyed. Rex then spat on Cody's hole. The commander knew what was coming. He then lifted Cody up into the doggy position. The commander lifted his ass into the air, and spread his cheeks apart, showing his hole to the captain. Rex grabbed his member and slowly inserted it into Cody's ass. Cody let out a load moan, "Aargh, that's it. Fxck me sir, Fxck me so hard!" Cody grabbed his sheets. Rex then stared pumping in and out. He went slowly at first but then started to go faster. Each stride sent Cody wild. He was so dominating, so manly. Cody's cheeks slapped against Rex's muscular large thighs. Rex now started going even faster, reaching out into Cody's back for support. Cody bit his lip. Rex's then started to groan. He bent down and placed his arm around Cody's neck. He groaned, " You like this huh. You want daddy to give you more?"

Cody agreed in content. All of a sudden Rex started to pump faster and faster as he stood on his knees arms around Cody's neck while his shaft was inside of the commander. His hole was exposed into the cold air. Rex started to groan loader now. His back now bent with every entry, trying to truly enter Cody. He bit the commanders ear. Cody replied with another moan, the commander started to stroke himself while doing so. His shaft was so sensitive now. He then stroked to Rex's entries. Now both he and Rex were close to climax. It was all a matter of who went first. Rex was now pumping so fast the steady bed began to move until finally he stopped and Cody could feel a liquid inside him. Rex came first. He then soon followed. Rex then pulled out of him and swallowed it.

Both of them lay down now, exhausted. Rex lay there arm up, while Cody lay next to him tickling his chest. "Thanks for that Captain," whispered Cody. The commander then fell asleep in the arms of Rex.


End file.
